Gossip Business
by luvpuckkurt27
Summary: Kurt hears that Quinn's baby is not Finn's or Puck's and he decides to tell Puck the truth because he can see that he is frustated and confused about everything and this becomes the beginning of something special. Purt - Puckurt - Puck/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Puck/Kurt Fic, I'm a novice in this so I hope you like it because I like to start slowly and increase the "heat" of things, so please be patient and keep reading =)

This is the first chapter. The entire story is called "gossip business" but the chapters will change names.

**A/N:** This chapter had several errors and I just tried to fix them with the help of the advices from some nice FF members. But if you catch other mistakes please let me know in order to improve. Thank you!

**Beta-ed by:** IchigoPudding

**Gossip Business**

Kurt Hummel was sitting, locked in one of the boys' bathroom stalls; fixing his hair and face very carefully. When he suddenly heard someone enter and slam the door of the next bathroom.

"What the hell Quinn, everybody knows now!" – He can't recognize that voice, it doesn't belong to anyone from the glee club, and he knows each voice in the club very well. So he gets closer in order to listen better and so that he doesn't miss a word. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that Finn and Puckerman think that the baby is theirs?! What a pair of idiots! Especially Finn." - Kurt can´t help but get a little bit angry at that – "He is so naïve, my god! Thanks for that! … Just keep going with the crap, both of us know that I can't raise a baby, it´s better this way, believe me. Finn is your best chance…"

Kurt opens the door very carefully to spy on the mysterious guy but he only catches sight of his bag. "_What gossip_" he thinks biting his nail. Picking up his comb and facial creams quickly he ran away with just one thought in mind: "_I have to tell Mercedes as soon as possible_".

When he ran down the hallway something stopped him, it felt like he had just crashed into a dense wall. His eyes drift up to see who the person is in front him.

"Puck!" Says Kurt hurriedly, "I'm sorry … I just… I'm so rushed aren't I? Hehe"- he laughs nervously but Puck just moves on with lost eyes and Kurt can't help noticing and stares after him until a voice behind him 'wakes him up'.

"He's been acting kinda weird lately, besides that since he joined the glee club he doesn't slushie us any more, he's becoming more and more quiet don't you think?"

"Mercedes. Oh… no. I didn't realize anything strange. Nope!"

"Seriously? What about the fact that he was dumped by Rachel… man! That thing must have been a big hit for someone like him, plus before that was Santana, and don't you see how he just can't stop staring at Quinn? It is too much pain for one heart!"

"He has no heart Mercedes, he just feels with… well you know what I mean," Kurt replies, raising an eyebrow but inside he just cannot forget that pair of sad eyes, which made the situation even more unbelievable, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman in pain.

The idea to tell Mercedes of what he had heard in the bathroom begins to blur although he doesn't know why exactly. It could be the perfect revenge for the garbage tosses and the slushies and the whole bullying thing, but he just doesn't want to tell to anyone. The fact is that Quinn cheated on Finn, then she did it with Puck and with that mysterious guy, and she is making a fool of both Finn and Puck, if Kurt told the truth, the only one who loses is Quinn and that idea is not as exciting to him, in fact, Finn looks so stable with the idea to keep going with Quinn, if the truth come out, Finn will know that his best friend did it with his girlfriend and Kurt doesn't want to cause pain to the sweet heart of Finn but the picture of those sad eyes keeps turning in his head. "_I have to think of an easier solution_".

In the Glee Club practice room, Mr. Schue is teaching to the group some new choreography. But he stopped them in the middle of the song.

"What's up guys, where has all the enthusiasm gone? Noah, show me those great moves that you used to and Quinn can you just enjoy the song? Looks like you were suffering from it!"

"Sorry Mr. Schue, may I go out to the bathroom? I just don't feel very well," Quinn asks with her hand on her stomach.

"Okay, but come back quickly, we need to get this one ready as soon as possible," Replies Mr. Schue knowing that she only used that as an excuse, taking advantage of her condition.

Quinn crosses the room and leaves. Kurt realizes that Puck's eyes had followed her leaving. With the same sad eyes as before, Kurt thought of THE solution.

The school bell rings and the students all flood out like giant waves.

Kurt looks around as sees Puck walking to his car in the parking lot so he rushes to catch up with him.

"Puck! Hey Puck, wait a minute!" shouts Kurt, trotting towards him.

"What's up?" asks Puck with a frown and his hand on the door handle.

"It's not yours," he says abruptly and he nervously grabs the strap of his messenger bag.

"What is not mine?"

"Quinn's baby… is not yours… or Finn's… the- the baby's father is another guy…"

"How do you know that?"

"I… heard, in the bathroom… he was talking with Quinn on the phone… I heard… things…" the angry face of Puck made Kurt more nervous that he expects it to, so he began to babble.- "He says that the best thing is that Finn keeps thinking that he is the father and that Finn is her best chance… and…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Puck asks, leaning a little closer to Kurt's face.

"Because you have to know the truth, it's not fair if you don't," says Kurt trying to face Puck's frown and look confident at the same time.

Puck stays quiet, looking to nowhere with his hands on the car's handle. Kurt feels so heavy, he just can't move. And then Puck slides down and sits on the sidewalk of the pavement with his back leaning against the car. His hands grab his Mohawk desperately and Kurt can hear a slight sob escape from his lips.

"That bitch!" Puck swore, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Big surprise," Kurt snapped sarcastically.

"It seems like I was meant to be the mockery of women"

"What can I say, I have been the mockery of many people but eventually you get stronger from that. Don't worry now; you have many other chances with many more women…"

"I'm the equivalent of human trash you know, look at me right now, talking about feelings with you…"

Kurt just turned his eyes away; he was habituated to all sorts of insults. Despite that, he slumps down by Puck's side and sighs.

"The only human trash here is Quinn and that guy; you were even worried about that baby. You are a good guy Noah, you judged yourself so severely and the anger that you feel is perfectly normal…but… next time try not to get mad with me," Kurt says raising an eyebrow like he used to.

"I was…and I am so awful to you, why are you helping me?"

Kurt gets up and fixes his hair.

"Because I'm superior on many levels"

Puck stares at him for a few seconds and then…

"You're gay, right?"

Kurt's face became a grimace of astonishment.

"I'm done here!" - He turns around and goes to his car as fast as he can.

Puck just stays there on the pavement with a lot of strange thoughts filling his head. He thinks about how Quinn treats him like a fool, like a toy, and the fact that he has to keep his mouth shut because he can't hurt his best friend with that kind of information, and just who is the real father of Quinn's baby… and the strongest thought in his mind… the fact that how good he feels with Kurt's words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta-ed by:**IchigoPudding

**Step Forward**

The next school day starts like many others for Kurt. When he leaves his car he can see the bunch of idiots waiting for him to start the daily dumpster toss but something is different, there's something wrong with that picture, one of the idiots is missing. Despite that, he keeps walking like he doesn't care about what's coming next; but it turns out that he _really_ doesn't know what's coming next.

The bunch of apes start to walk towards Kurt who stops instantly, grabbing the strap of his bag tightly.

"Hey butterfly, looks like you need a big junk shower!" one of the idiots shouts, laughing with the others.

"Enough, this kid owes me a favor and I need him in one piece," Puck yells towards them.

"It's just a little shower Puckerman, it's not like we'll beat him up."

"Just back off idiots, come on Hummel," he said with a nod and Kurt follows him without having to think about it twice.

"Why did you help me? I didn't owe you anything."

"Well…" says Puck with malicious smile, turning to face a very confused Kurt. "Now you do."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand…"

"I need you to tell me who the baby's father is."

"Why? It is none of your business now."

"Look, what about if you are lying to me?" Puck asks, leaning on a locker crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would I lie to you? I never lie," snapped Kurt, playing with his fingers and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt responds suspiciously.

"Okay. So… are you gay?" – Puck asks with a malevolent grin.

"WHAT is your point?" He puts a lot of emphasis in the first word.

"My point is that you even lie to yourself, but let me put this to you very clearly; you don't fool anyone."

"I have had enough of this crap," Kurt says turning around but Puck grabs him by the arm.

"Watch your tongue, Hummel."

"Look, I'm not gay and I don´t know who that guy is because I couldn't see him, just his awful bag. Can I go now?"

Puck doesn't know what he is supposed to feel, to do. He was so confused, his thoughts are that if he knew who the father was that he maybe he'd feel better, but he doesn't even know why he feels so bad; sad and angry… so frustrated and Kurt can see all of those feelings in Puck's expression.

"Why are you so worried? If the baby had been yours you'd be in trouble, you should be happy. Or… do you really love Quinn so badly?"

"She as evil as me, we just fit together, but she kept refusing me like she was better than me, like Finn was better… like I'm not worth anything… if that baby was mine she…"

"She would be at your level? Look, she is just hurting your ego, not your feelings. And God knows that ego is everything to guys like you, and you have to work on that part."

"What do you mean?" Puck asks, a mix between curiosity and anger.

"Regardless of your 'bad-ass-ness'… You have to get a better concept of yourself."

"What?" Now Puck is just confused.

"What I´m trying to say is that, if you really think that you don't deserve better things, and I don´t know why because you are cool, strong and tall and all those things that a man needs to …" - Kurt realized that he was blabbing and that made him blush… and Puck noticed that and can't hide a weird pleased smile. – "Okay… You are a good guy Puck, don´t let that bunch of idiots make you think the opposite and don't let them bring you down. You have a lot of potential. Don´t waste it following those losers."

Puck can't move he was frozen in his place watching while Kurt turns around and goes to his class.

"What the fuck?" was his first thought… and then, "Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel" were his next thoughts all day long to the point that he even can't remember what he was worried about before. All that Puck had in his insides now is a warm feeling that he cannot understand. He walks by the hallway in the third period break and looks at Finn and Quinn whispering worriedly. 'Love you guys, but fuck the hell with you, I'm feeling great,' he thinks to himself, smiling at them while he passes by.

The next day started weird for Kurt. First, no idiots at sight, second; and probably the weirdest thing until now, Puck was sitting in the math classroom just next to Kurt's seat. But Kurt never thought that what came next would happen.

"Okay guys, here are the results of the first period exams," announces the teacher giving the exam sheets out to the students. When he arrives to Kurt he grabs the sheet quickly and hides it between his notebooks, "I hope you improve it next time," Kurt just smiles ashamed when… - "Good job Puckerman, I hope see you at my class a little bit often."

"It's a long shot sir," Puck replies with an unconcerned smile and looks down at his exam proudly and the teacher goes onto another student. "Stop looking at me like that Hummel," says Puck looking at Kurt, who was very astonished, from the corner of his eye.

"How… how do you…?"

"I did this exam a billion times; I used to take extra lessons, forced by my mom of course, so…"

"Thank god! For a minute I thought that you…" he stops himself there reconsidering the words that he was about to say. "I…I´m glad that you finally decided to come to class… how… how did this happen?"

"I just decided to work on that thing that you said before and I'm really feeling good about it. Thanks dude." He smirks at Kurt's flushed face. "What about you? How did you go?" Puck asks, sending a nod at Kurt's notebooks where he had hidden his exam.

Kurt blushes bright red, and starts to play with the corner of his notebook with his fingers.

"I…I´ve been so distracted so… it didn´t go very well…"

"Let's see," Puck murmurs softly, grabbing Kurt's exam from between the notebooks so fucking fast that Kurt can't react in time. "`C-´? Really? You?! ... A fucking `C-'…"

"Shut up Puck!! If your stupid friend would just notice me, I just-"

Kurt automatically covers his mouth with his hands and gets a crimson red blush all over his face looking at Puck with a pair of wide green eyes. And Puck just looks at Kurt astonished and with his mouth slightly hanging open.  
The school bell rings and Kurt rushes outside the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta-ed by: **IchigoPudding

**Who is the Real Good Guy?**

The air was so clear and calm outside. The football field was empty, except for a young small boy in the stands. Hugging himself, with his face overed with tears.

Soft steps, approaching him.

"If you came to make fun at me for this…"

"I won't tell anyone… He's a lost case, just forget him…"

"I know; you idiot!" Kurt couldn't help himself and started to cry. Pressing his face into his knees and wrapping his arms around himself.

Puck just stays there, on his feet; watching Kurt as he cries, and feels as if he can relate with him. Taking a deep breath he sits next to Kurt.

"I know that Finn is such a good guy, the main reason because all of you are so stupidly in love with him, but I never thought that the good guy would make people suffer, the people who love him."

"It's because he is an idiot too," says Kurt, his head slightly raised.

Puck laughs. Kurt laughs lightly too.

"Yeah, he is such an idiot!"

"But I love him, no matter how hard I try… That makes me an idiot too."

"The biggest, dude."

Kurt wipes away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Thank you Puck. You are very nice."

Puck gets up.

"I'm still the badass, don't forget it!" says Puck smirking and pointing at Kurt with his index finger.

"I know it's **very** clear; you are not the good guy" says Kurt with a playfully smile and gets up.

"C-come on, we are late to Glee rehearsal," Puck tries to hide his flushed face by faking to scratch his cheek but Kurt noticed.

* * *

'And you won't make me cry? Is that what are you trying to say? Or was it just my imagination? You are stud of the entire region of Ohio for god's sake! Why are you having this weird new behavior towards me? You used to be such an asshole to me!! God, I hated you...' Those were Kurt's thoughts in the middle of the new choreography rehearsal, when he feels a finger hitting his left eye.

"My!! Ouch!" Screamed Kurt covering his eye with his hand.

"Oh, Kurt! So sorry. I-I thought you h-had gone around!!" Tina apologized.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Finn asks, looking so closely at Kurt's face that the soprano couldn't hide his excited and flushed face.

"Sure, I-I´m fine now…" but seeing the awkward expression on Finn's face he said, "I-I mean, It's not a big deal, I'm fine. Heh, heh… Heh."

"Are you sure Kurt? Do you want to go to the nurse?" Will asks worriedly.

"No, I'm fine Mr. Schuster, seriously, its okay," answered Kurt; wiping tears from his red eye with a Burberry handkerchief.

Puck stares at Finn with a frown which nobody noticed.

At night, in his room, Puck just couldn't fall asleep; he was too busy thinking about what is happening with him in his life. Being so concerned about Kurt; that couldn't be a good thing 'What the hell is going on with me?' he asks himself, "He's the faggot, the queer, the girly one. My duty is bother him, not to care about him!" Puck closed his eyes, trying to fall sleep; he pictured the faces of the girls who were with him lately in his mind but he could only remember the way that they treated him and then, inevitably, the memory of Kurt talking with him and cheering him with those warm words, with those pink lips talking to him… came up… "Oh, fuck!" was his next thought.

The next morning, Finn walks towards his locker thinking about the whole Quinn pregnancy situation and what he can do about it, when Puck suddenly grabs him an arm and forces Finn to face him.

"What the hell dude?" Finn asks Puck, stunned.

"What the hell are **you** doing bro?!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"The way you are acting with Kurt, you, being all nice and cool, if you don't want him to be all messed up better back off bro, you have no idea what are you doing to him!"

"What?! Are his father or something?"

"You want to be the good one don't you?"

"What the hell is with you, Puck? You were the one who tossed him in the garbage like a piece of trash!"

"But you were there too, asshole!" Puck shouts, shoving Finn into the row of lockers, hard.

The other students begun to make a circle around them and start to scream the classic chorus: "Fight, fight, fight!" Kurt could hear the voices of Finn and Puck yelling at each other from the school entrance. He ran towards them; followed by Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

The next thing he saw was Puck hitting Finn's face while he had Finn pinned to the floor.

"Why do you always receive the sympathy? We did the same stupid things!"

"Because I was just following you, and I cut it off as soon as I could!!"

"Puck let him go, Puck!" Kurt shouted, trying to grab one of Puck's arms.

When Puck feels Kurt grabbing his arm, he turns and grabs him by the wrist, making Kurt tumble and get on his knees next to Puck, who started to mumble softly so that no one else can listen.

"This idiot doesn't deserve you; he is a coward, he doesn't care about how he's making you feel. Do you still love him despite that?"

"Just let him go Noah. You will be in trouble, please, just stop."

Puck was grabbing onto Kurt's wrist tightly and his fast breathing brushes Kurt's face they are so close and for a few seconds, both were connected. A warm wave runs inside of them both and they realize that, making their faces turn red as they blushed.

Puck gets up releasing Kurt and Finn.

"I'm the bad one after all, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta-ed by: **IchigoPudding =) (THANK YOU SO MUCH!)

**Deal **

"Come on cowboy, u-up!" Kurt said, pulling Finn up by an arm. "Are you okay?"

"He's just gone crazy man; do you know what that was?" Finn asked, rubbing his cheek.

"No idea. He is your friend, you should know, shouldn't you?"

"I just, well… I don't know him that much anymore, he's become like crazy hard core or something."

"And do you have any clue why?"

"I just don't really care Kurt; I have a lot of things to worry about. See you later."

Kurt just stayed there watching Finn leave.

In math class, the absence of Puck didn't surprise Kurt. But he couldn't explain to himself the weird empty feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

The whole school day felt like it was on mute sound to Kurt, running from class to class without little sight of Puck… or Finn either. He took a deep breath before opening the glee club doors. His first sight was Finn sitting next to Quinn, they were whispering quietly to each other. He quickly sat next to Mercedes who received him with a big smile.

"What´s the smile for?"

"Rachel said that Mr. Schu isn´t coming today and we get to perform Riana's _S.O.S _by ourselves."

Before Kurt could say another word, Rachel came up to them.

"Mr. Schu created a perfect rhythm between Riana's mix and that British group´s style!"

"The Last Shadow Puppets," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel just smiled at Kurt and she went to stand next to the piano.

"Okay guys, let´s start!"

When the guys started to settle into their places, Kurt finally saw Puck.

Mike Chang was placed just behind Kurt, and new to Mike was Matt and by Matt´s side was Puck, right at the end of the line and Kurt could see him over his shoulder with the corner of his eye.

The music started and the kids began to do the thing that they loved to do: Sing.

"_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh" _

When they started to perform the next strophe Kurt felt a warm wave on his neck and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and there they were; Puck´s eyes staring at him, at the same time that he was singing.

"_You know... I never felt like this before" _

Kurt quickly turned his head back to the front but still felt the weight of Puck´s gaze on the back of his neck.

"_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh" _

"_Feels like... so real" _

Kurt could hear Puck´s voice rising above the rest.

"_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up _

_I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up _

_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue _

_'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you _

_I'm the question and you're of course's the answer" _

And then, the game started.

Kurt turned his head again, to make eye contact with Puck.

"_Just hold me close, boy, „cause I'm your tiny dancer _

_You make me shaken up, I'm never mistaken" _

Puck was holding his gaze:

"_But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help _

_S.O.S. please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way _

_Y.O.U. are making this hard, _

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right" _

Kurt turned his head towards Finn who was in the front line by his right.

"_S.O.S. please someone help me _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way _

_Y.O.U. are making this hard"_

Then Puck´s voice rose above the others again, making Kurt turn towards him again.

"_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night" _

Kurt, staring at Puck:

"_This time please someone come and rescue me" _

Puck, staring back at Kurt:

" „_Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it _

_I'm lost; you got me lookin' for the rest of me _

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it. _

"_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity" _

Kurt:

"_Yes, it's a lesson, it__s__ unfair; you stole my vanity" _

Puck:

"_My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot" _

Kurt:

"_My Common sense is out the door" _

Puck:

"_Can__'__t seem to find the lock" _

Kurt:

"_Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right" _

Puck:

"_Take me on I put desire up in your arms tonight _

_I'm out with you; you got me head over heels _

_Boy, you got me hanging on the way you make me feel" _

Both:

" _S.O.S. please someone help me _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y.O.U. are making this hard _

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night. _

_This time please someone come and rescue me _

_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it _

_I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me _

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it." _

Puck:

"_Boy, you know you got me feeling open. _

_And boy, your love's enough with words unspoken. _

_I said boy, I'm telling you; you got me open. _

_I don't know what to do it's true _

_I'm going crazy over you, I'm begging." _

Both:

" _S.O.S. please somebody help me _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y.O.U. are making this hard _

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

_This time please someone come and rescue me _

_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it _

_I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me _

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it" _

By the time that the song ended, Rachel had turned to face the group.

"I know we can make it better guys, some of you need to know that there isn´t any solo parts in this song… or duo… okay?"

The two guys blushed slightly when Rachel pierced them with her sharp gaze.

"Okay, let´s take a break," ordered Rachel.

Kurt ran to the bathroom sinks to refresh his face and gather his scattered thoughts. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. _"What just happened? Perhaps Puck was confessing something with the song? And maybe I was too?" _He thought, drying his face with his Burberry handkerchief, he came out from the bathroom saw Puck, literally eating Santana´s lips. Kurt´s mind was blank; he was frozen in his place.

"Hey boy… uhm… Are you crying Kurt?" Mercedes asked, worriedly.

"No. I´m not… I gotta go now." Kurt rushed outside with no clue as where to where he is going. He ended up at his car. Sitting in the driver´s seat, he stares at the steering wheel for a few seconds and then he starts to hit it and screaming to himself; "No! Not him! Not him, Kurt! Not him!" and the tears started to well up in his eyes. He leaned on the steering wheel to let it all out when someone knocks on the car´s window. Kurt didn´t know what to do when he saw that it was Puck in front of him.

"What?" It was all that Kurt was able to say.

Puck gestured with a hand for him to open the door. After a few seconds, during which Kurt just stared at his, he finally opened the car´s door.

"What?" Kurt asked again.

"I saw you run away, what happened? You´re crying… Did Finn do something to you?"

"You´re the bad guy, remember? You do not have to be nice to me. You should toss me in the dumpster like before and then I could still suffer in silence about Finn!"

"You are mad at me because I beat him up, aren´t you? You´re an idiot!"

"Yes, I´m an idiot! I am a huge idiot right now!"

Kurt let all his tear fall in front of Puck who was looking straight at him. And then, the weirdest words came out of Puck´s mouth:

"Let me make you forget him."

With a lot of effort Kurt was able to speak a few seconds later.

"What? Now you want to have fun with me? You are incredible Puck!"

"I meant it… I want you to forget him."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I don´t know… I really don´t. But I just… want you…" Puck murmured with his face all flushed.

"W-What?" Kurt felt a bit of heat flush his cheeks.

"I—I like you, I guess…"

Kurt was frozen in his seat.

"S—Since when? I just saw you **eating **Santana Lopez´s lips!"

"That´s the reason that I´m here! I was… I was imagining that they were yours…"

Kurt just couldn´t believe what he had just heard.

"Since when did this stupid thing start?"

"I was so confused and scared and you were helping me and… just let me get in the car."

Kurt moved to the passenger seat without saying anything; Puck sat down in the recently vacated seat and closed the door behind him.

"Look, I know who I am; the badass, an idiot… but you touched something in me… and now I just don´t know what to think or what I´m feeling! All I know is that I just can´t stop thinking about you; and that I want to do some… things with you… and I´m not gay and you know that! But I have this impulse now; every time I see you all that I want is hug you and kiss you and… it´s driving me crazy dude! … And then I have to run off with some girl… like Santana just a moment ago."

"S—since when have you had this… impulse?"

"Man! ... Since you talked to me in the parking lot; when you told me about the whole knocked up Quinn shit."

"I think you are just confused Puck… I don´t know the right way to do this-"

"I want you to forget Finn, seeing you being hurt by him; I just can´t handle it and I don´t even know why! I think if I make all of these fantasies about you come true then… maybe I can figure this entire thing out…"

"I like to think that if you don´t try you´ll never know, so… " Kurt paused, he didn´t know what he was doing either, but kissing Puck might not be such a bad idea.

Puck leaned slowly towards Kurt, getting closer and closer to his lips. When they were a few millimeters apart, Kurt breathed in and whispered, "Please, make me forget him, Noah."

"Deal," Puck whispered back and pressed his lips against Kurt´s, falling into a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

**Beta-ed by: **IchigoPudding {who seems to be influencing this story a bit too much with her writing style and added over a hundred words - IchigoPudding} (A/N: And I wanna thank you for that ;D )

**Not a Big Deal? **

Puck was kissing Kurt frantically, licking his pink lips; adding some little bites, inviting him to open his mouth, Kurt let out a little moan and opened it slightly; letting Puck´s tongue enter the cavern of his mouth. With one hand he gently held onto the back of Kurt´s neck and pulled him forward to get closer, sucking on his bottom lip. Kurt moaned louder this time and Puck started to trace wet lines over his neck with his tongue, kissing and sucking on it while he whispered to him.

"Your skin is so much softer than in my dreams, your smell is so sweet."

"Noah," Kurt moaned softly, grasping onto Puck´s Mohawk.

"I want to get out of here. I want you now, god!"

"Noah," Kurt couldn´t say anything else, Puck was really into his current job, making Kurt forget Finn; stroking his thighs and waist, strategically avoiding that one place in order to let the game of seduction continue.

"Your voice really turns me on babe, in a way that you just can´t imagine!" Puck whispered against his neck before giving him a soft bite on the earlobe.

"God, Puck. No!"

"Yeah, that voice!" And Puck crashed his lips against Kurt´s, kissing him passionately and slowly, sucking and tasting his tongue and lips over and over again.

"Someone could see us Puck! Let´s leave it for now, okay?" Kurt asked Puck, barely breathing.

"Your place or mine? After school."

"W—What?!"

"Your taste is so addictive babe, I think I´m going crazy but I feel so good with you, so natural. You… everything about you drive me so fucking crazy!"

"It´s because you are very horny right now Puck…"

"God… that dirty talk from your lips right now doesn´t help me much, I can hardly force myself to stop."

"Okay cowboy, get out of the car, we still have rehearsal, until then, we have to be patient, okay?"

"Okay, then give me a good _see ya later _kiss" Puck asked closing his eyes and grabbing Kurt´s hand.

Kurt just leaned forward and kissed Puck´s lips softly and gently.

"My place; five o´clock, okay?" he asked smirking.

"I´ll be there babe, can´t wait."

Puck got out the car and walked towards the school when he was intercepted by Mercedes.

"Did you see Kurt out there? I can´t find him."

Puck blushed slightly.

"Mmmh… Nope." He answered, nervously scratching his neck as he walked faster to the choir room.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting in his car with his head thrown back. "_How could this happen to me?!_"

"Kurt, is that you?"

"Oh, God! Mercedes, you scared me."

"Are you okay? You look… strange… What are you doing in the passenger´s seat?"

"Oh, Mercedes… you´ll never believe what just happened!"

"Tell me about it, Kurt, you are kinda scaring me now."

"Well…"

"Hey guys! We still have rehearsal!" Rachel shouted from school´s entrance.

"I´ll… Tell you later, okay?"

When Kurt crossed the door with Mercedes he automatically looked for Puck. He was sitting next to Santana and the sight made Kurt feel indescribable rage. So he walked straight towards Finn who was checking the score.

"Hi, need some help?"

"Hey Kurt, nope, but thanks man." Finn caught sight of Kurt´s sad eyes. "Everything alright, Kurt?"

"Finn… Can I rest on your shoulder for just a moment?"

Finn gulped and responded with a false, nonchalant smile. "Sure buddy, feeling bad?"

"Sort of, I just… feel like I´m losing it, you know," said Kurt resting his head on Finn´s shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

Then Quinn appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me!"

"Sure," Kurt gave a weak smile to the couple. "Later Finn."

At the end of the rehearsal all the glee kids walked out of the room. But Kurt realized how Puck was faking being busy with his bag; so he stayed in the doorway until the other kids were far enough away.

"Say what you want to say," Kurt said, defiantly.

"What was all that shoulder bullshit?" Puck was looking at him, upset.

"You are not doing a good job, specially sitting so close to Santana."

"That´s what that was for? You were jealous!"

"And what about you right now? If you want me, you better do your best; I won´t give in so easily. If you´ll keep acting this way I think I´d prefer to die waiting for Finn!"

"What do you want from me?"

"So, is that all you have to say? `What do you want from me? ´ I´m in love with Finn, if you haven´t got anything better to offer me, you better back off!"

"You are just like all those girls, you´re all the same!"

"Don´t you dare to compare me with those cheerleader skanks! I´m being honest! This is simple… If you could love me, I would love you back."

"We just made out, Kurt; you´re making a fucking big deal out of this!"

Kurt felt as if a huge hole had just been torn through his chest.

"I hate you, you bastard!" Kurt gasped with tears running down his face. Without another word, he spans around and ran from the school.

"Kurt! What´s up?" Mercedes shouted at him when she saw him run past.

"Get in the car, Mercedes!" Kurt ordered his friend, who was trying to follow him. He was walking fast, with a dark and angry cloud of rage surrounding him.

He opened the door for the backseat and tossed in his bag with rage. Mercedes was sitting in the passenger´s seat with a concerned and astonished look on her face.

"Fuck, Puck left his damn scent in the car!" Kurt snapped, tears still making trails down his skin, throwing back his head in frustration.

"W—Who?!" Mercedes asked with a frown.

"Puck."

"What?!"

"We made out in the car, during the rehearsal break…" He sniffed quietly.

"What? How?! More importantly; why?!!"

"I have no idea why Mercedes, this thing began so fast, I´m still dizzy," murmured Kurt, turning the key in the ignition.

"But… Quinn, his baby; what about that?"

"I´ll tell you everything at my house."

In Kurt´s basement, Mercedes and Kurt were both fuming.

"He is such a bastard, Mercedes. I don´t know how I could believe him!"

"Puck… I just can´t believe it yet… I mean, Puck… Kurt, how did this happen? And he said he´s not gay?"

"And he isn´t, well… he just doesn´t have the same problems; he is just curious about me. It´s pretty common."

"But… I don´t understand…"

"Look, sometimes, guys like him, have this kind of… issues. And I understand that, but some of the things that he did and said… made me think that what we have- had could have been more than that."

"So?"

"He said that I was making a big deal of all of this, I should take his advice" Kurt muttered thoughtfully with a malicious smile. "I´m gonna prove him that he wants me and needs me more than I do, which in fact… is the whole true. After all, I actually love F— myself more…"

"Why do you want to do that? Kurt… Do you like Puck?"

"It´s all about revenge, Mercedes…" He snapped but she just looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I won´t deny that he is damn hot, but he is cruel, an idiot and I hate him! He, completely, humiliated me, and absolutely deserves this revenge!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"He wants me, Mercedes. It´s the only thing that I can swear is true, so, I know perfectly how to use his wanting me against him…"

"Your face tells me that I really don´t want to ask you about this plan…"

"And you are doing well. This is a boy´s issue after all."

* * *

"What the hell is up with you Puck?" Santana screeched in Puck´s bedroom.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Puck was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I didn´t come here just to get dumped! Were you thinking about Quinn? That´s why you were pushing me away?"

"No, okay? Sorry for bringing you here for nothing!"

"So, that´s it? Then why did you even bring me here?"

"I wanted to try something but it doesn´t matter, just go, okay?"

"Go to hell, asshole!" Santana yelled at him, picking up her bag. She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah, yeah… I am." Puck dropped back down onto the bed. "This can´t be happening to me!"

At nine o´clock, Kurt´s cell phone started to buzz on the night table.

"Hello?"

"It´s me."

Kurt´s heart stopped for a few seconds, and then he recovered.

"`Me´? Who´s `me´?" He asked, sarcastically, putting on his best `I am a diva and a bitch´ voice.

"Come on Kurt, please…"

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you…"

"About what exactly?" Kurt turned off his stereo so the noise wouldn´t distract him.

"You know that I didn´t meant what I said before, right?"

"Sorry, but I don´t know what you are talking about. Is this really so important that you can´t wait until tomorrow to talk to me?"

"Yes, you are that important… okay?"

Kurt couldn´t help smiling happily at that, but, despite that, he took a deep breath and snapped:

"I don´t believe you." And then he hung up the phone.

Puck tried to call him over and over again but Kurt just sat staring at his cell phone, watching Puck´s name flash as it was displayed on the screen. _"If you want me, Puck, you will have to earn me." _

In the morning, the hallway was crowded and bustling with people. In the parking lot, a car had just arrived and a guy standing next to the dumpster fixed his composure.

"Nice touch; you, me… the dumpster. Kind of ménage a trios… Brings up old memories."

"I want to talk, just let me speak to you…"

"You had your chance, and, seriously, I don´t want to make a big deal of our insignificant and short past. Now, if I may?" Kurt said, taking a step forward, trying to get into the school.

"Kurt… you are making me lose my patience."

Then, Kurt´s eyes narrowed.

"Oh, am I now? Sure, mess with me and you will lose more than that, hon!"

"Perhaps… you will never forgive me?"

"Why should I? Tell me why!"

"Because I´m sorry and I want you back," Puck had to speak quietly; the students were walking by pretty close to them.

"And you think that´s enough? You have no idea how you made me feel Puck, and until you understand that, I will never be with you!" He turned and walked towards Artie, Tina and Mercedes who were watching the `show´. "Hi guys! It´s a wonderful morning, don´t you think?" He said; knowing that Puck was walking just behind him.

In math´s class, Puck was sitting next to Kurt who was doing a pretty good job of pretending that Puck was invisible. He was paying a whole lot of attention to the teacher (which, in fact, is the thing that all student must do). Puck was trying to get his attention by throwing paper balls at him but Kurt was just ignoring them, waiting for his desk to be covered and then sliding his arm across his desk to sweep them onto the floor.

Puck was desperate, and so he thought a hasty solution. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, took a breath and dialed Kurt´s number.

The entire classroom was filled with the sound of Gloria Gaynor singing _I Will Survive._

"Is that a phone that I am hearing?" The teacher demanded looking around at the students. Then his eyes stopped on Kurt who was trying to turning it off discreetly. "Mr. Hummel?"

"Sorry sir… it´s just…"

"There is any excuse Mr. Hummel, there are rules about cell phones in my class that are very clear and- what are those paper balls doing on the floor, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt was embarrassed and angry; he pierced Puck with his eyes and pointed him with the index finger.

"He was bothering me with them the entire class sir!"

"Okay, I´ve had enough of you boys. I want the both of you in the detention room now."

Kurt looked at Puck with a glare while picked up his notebooks. They both walked out the classroom.

"If this is your way of showing me how much you care about me…"

"This isn´t, but it is a desperate way to have a chance to talk to you."

When they stopped at the detention room door, Kurt felt cold dread settle in the bottom of his stomach. Santana was sitting in the room´s corner, with Brittany.

"Go and get her, tiger!" Kurt said under his breath in a weak voice.

"I feel nothing for her… I only want you." Puck whispered to him.

Kurt went to take a seat while Puck gave the teacher in charge their names and the name of the teacher who had send them. Then he went straight to the seat next to Kurt.

"Please forgive me babe, give me a chance," Puck spoke lowly, so as to not attract the unneeded attention of the teacher on duty.

Kurt was playing with his fingers nervously. Then Santana arrived and sat in the seat next to Puck.

"I was thinking about last night, and I want to give you a second chance," she purred, perfectly audible to Kurt´s ears.

Puck quickly turned to face Kurt who was trying to hide his wet eyes, pretending to fix his hair. But his expression of pain was difficult to hide. His jaw was tight and he gulped several times, trying to look out the window but just staring at it blankly. His hands were now curled into fists.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta-ed by: **IchigoPudding

**What is Love After All?**

The expression of pain on Kurt's face made Puck want to act quickly and he thought that being cruel to Santana might help a little bit.

"Look, I´m not interesting in you any more, okay? Can you-" Puck said under his breath.

"Silence guys!" The teacher ordered.

Kurt stood up and went to take the seat next to Brittany.

"We were talking during the class, and I stole her pen… Is she talking about that?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"No… don´t worry about it…" Kurt answered, confused. "Have they been… hanging out lately?

"I think so… but… she has been being annoying all of the time… I think things aren't working between them… when it happens… she is so annoying…" Brittany answered curling a strand of hair around of her index finger.

"But they were together last night?"

"She didn´t tell me… maybe it didn´t go well… she always tells me when they have sex…"

"Oh…" Kurt couldn´t hide his awkward expression. _'So that was what she meant by `second chance´… no sex last night.' _Kurt smiled to himself, but another thought crossed his mind _"… He met her to have some action… why didn´t they?"_

But…

"… _He met her to have some action…" _Kurt thought. _"Could I forgive him despite that?"_

The school bell rang and Kurt was the first to leave the room followed by Puck, who was trying to get closer to him in a hallway full of noisy teenagers.

Kurt stopped in front of his locker and turned to face Puck.

"Please stop tailing me. I don´t want you to be close to me right now."

"But I have to explain to you…"

"Get out of my sight, now!" Kurt ordered with his fingers pressing against his temples.

"Just to be clear, nothing happened, okay? And I´ll keep following you," Puck declared pointing at Kurt with his index finger while he took a step back.

"I know you will…" Kurt murmured softly, pulling out a notebook from his locker, with a satisfied smile which disappeared at the moment that Santana stopped in front of him. "Yes?"

"Since when are you and Puck friends?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Believe me dear; we are definitely not friends." Kurt answered holding onto his messenger bag.

"So what was that?" She asked, pointing at the place where Puck was talking to Kurt. "And what--?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, now, I have to go," Kurt said getting ready to make his way out of the building.

"If you even try to put your faggy claws on my man…"

Kurt stopped, frozen. He took a deep breath and turned towards Santana.

"Poor little girl… are you scared that I'm going to steal your macho man? That would be so humiliating, don´t you think? Oh! Wait a minute! As far as I remember, he is no longer your man," and then Kurt leaned towards and said quietly: "Think about that, the next time you dare to call me anything like that again."

Kurt couldn´t help a feeling of power and confidence well up inside of him while he was walking down the hallway. He even imagined he was kissing Puck in front of the whole school. So, he decided to put his mighty plan into action the next morning.

He chose his clothes very carefully; a pair of skinny black jeans, white grunge boots, white belt and a thin black long sleeve shirt.

When he entered into the math class, he caught sight of Puck. So he walked with subtle provocative movements; biting his bottom lip while placing a strand of his hair behind his ear. Puck just couldn´t stop staring at him; then Kurt made eye contact smirking at him shyly. Puck took that as a sign, so, he tried to speak with him but the moment he opened his mouth the teacher entered the classroom.

While the class proceeded, Kurt was rolling his pen over his lips, sometimes biting it, sometimes lightly licking it. Knowing that Puck was looking at him he turned to face him and gave him a smile. Puck blushed, but despite that, he smiled back. Then Kurt took a piece of paper and wrote a note which he folded perfectly and then quickly slipped into Puck´s hand. But Puck held onto his wrist for a few seconds and then released him before starting to read the note: _"I´m ready to talk, meet me during the fourth period break, where Mr. Ryerson sells` you know what´"_

Puck smiled and nodded at Kurt.

When the bell rang Puck rushed outside. Kurt was waiting, leaning on the bleachers. He was surprised with a peck on his cheek and a pair of arms surrounding his waist from behind his back.

"Stop right there, Puck. I said that I wanted to **talk**," Kurt said trying to loosen himself from Puck´s arms.

"I´m not covering your mouth… yet... so you can talk," Puck whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt´s ear.

Then Kurt sighed and caressed Puck´s hands, which he had placed over Kurt´s stomach.

"You met her last night to have sex, didn´t you?" Kurt asked, full of pride.

Puck released Kurt´s waist and shrugged with his hands inside of his pockets, his face had a `poor little puppy´ expression. But that wouldn´t stop Kurt.

"Puck, answer me." Kurt asked quietly but with a clear tone of authority.

"Yes… but…"

"I want to forgive you Puck, I really do, but you are making this so hard for me!"

"We didn´t do anything, Kurt! Nothing happened last night!"

"But there is a `last night´ Puck! You met her! You met her last night!! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I just wanted to prove that I´m not a fucking fag!"

Kurt felt that damn hole in his chest again … and how his plan was falling down that hole.

"A fucking fag… like me?" Kurt eventually gasped out.

Puck walked towards Kurt and tried to grab his wrists but Kurt started to shove him and fight his grip. "I´m sorry babe, sorry, I didn´t meant it," Puck pleaded, trying to grab his hands.

"Get off… Get off!! I hate you, bastard, I hate you!!"

Kurt was really putting up a really hard fight but Puck, being stronger, just surrounded him with his big arms. Kurt kept fighting in the embrace but with less strength now.

"I like you Kurt, a lot, but you know me, I´m damaged merchandise; I´m an idiot but I´m trying to improve." He placed a soft kiss on Kurt´s forehead. "Improve for you, I don´t want to hurt you… It´s just that I don´t know how to deal with these things, with these feelings, and I´m really sorry for the things I told you… I don´t meant it, seriously."

"But you will do it again…" Kurt said, his voice barely audible.

"I won´t… I promis--"

"Don´t promise me, just don´t." Kurt raised his head defiantly to face Puck.

"If this makes you feel better… You look so gorgeous right now…"

"Well… tell me something I don´t know… but I guess you are trying." Kurt released his fists and slipped his arms around Puck´s waist, resting his head on his chest. Puck rested his chin on Kurt´s head.

"I´ll do anything to erase the things I did to you…"

"Why… If you don´t **love** me…"

"You don´t love me either."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We are doing what we want, I want to hug you, kiss you, smell you, touch you; I just want you, no matter what you call it."

"I call it a physical relationship…" As Kurt said that, he stepped back.

"Is that a bad thing?" Puck asked looking into Kurt´s eyes.

"It's the same thing you have with those girls… and I don´t want it… I want love…"

Puck took a step back too, still holding Kurt´s hand.

"For all the stupid things I´ve told you, there is one thing that I was so damn wrong about… you are not like those girls; god! You're not like anybody else I´ve ever know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You scare me and excite me at the same time… just like that word…"

"If you just want to play a game… I think Santana is your best choice. When we made that deal, I thought that I could stand this kind of relationship… but I think I was wrong."

Puck suddenly hugged him, surrounding his shoulders; with his head pressed into Kurt´s neck.

"I´m sorry, Kurt, I´m so sorry!" Puck apologized and then started to cry lightly.

"It´s okay, Puck… It´s not your fault," Kurt whispered into Puck´s ear.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then, as if they had made a silent deal, they kissed tenderly.

"Well… I'll see you around, Puck," Kurt said and went back towards the building.

After Puck had barely taken a breath he saw to Azimio and Karofsky walking towards him.

"Hey! Puckerman! We just saw that faggot leaving from here; perhaps, did you want all the fun for yourself?" Azimio asked with a malicious smile.

Puck felt a wave of rage running up his spine.

"Don´t ever call him that again, have I made myself clear?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, back up. Don´t tell me, that that little white ass is already yours!"

Puck´s rage had become multiplied in a storm of wild fury. Before Azimio could make any movement; Puck had him on the floor. His fists felt hot and were bleeding. Karofsky hit Puck´s jaw trying to stop him but Puck answered with a punch landing on his face. Azimio took advantage of the distraction, hitting him on the cheekbone, but that just made Puck even more furious and beat he him up with his elbow, right in the nose which made Azimio fall back. Then, with another wave of rage Puck got up at the same time and hit Karofsky in the stomach… A few minutes of fighting later; Azimio and Karofsly were both lying on the floor.

"If you dare to even think about touching a single hair on him, I swear I´ll kill you!!"

At eight o´clock Puck was lying on his bed playing his guitar with lost and empty eyes. Then his cell phone rang. The screen displayed Kurt´s name. Puck picked up his phone staring at the screen for a few seconds.

"Hey…" Puck answered in a tired tone.

"I heard you got into a fight… with two guys… are you okay?"

"I beat them up."

"Is it bad that I´m feeling proud of you right now?"

Puck laughed softly.

"Ouch! Well… you should be." Puck said rubbing his jaw.

"They hurt you?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"You should take a look how I left the faces of those assholes." He tried to laugh again but he couldn´t, "Ow."

"Can I come over to see you?"

Puck leaned onto his pillow.

"Are you sure? You know me…"

"I know you and I am sure… I want to see you."

"Babe… I don´t want to hurt you… if you come here, I can´t promise you that I´m going to control myself."

"I want to take that risk… I just want to see you."

"Don´t ask me… depend on me… well … You know."

"I´ll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"I´ll be waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta-ed by:** IchigoPudding {Who wants to 'play a game' with Kurt, or at least have it in the show, you'll see! ;)}

**There are no Rules About Feelings**

At eight fifteen, the Puckerman's door bell rang. A little girl rushed to answer the door.

"Yes?" The little girl asked Kurt.

"Hello, young lady, is Pu— Noah home?" Kurt asked Puck's sister, with a friendly smile. Then Kurt saw Puck walking towards them.

"I said 'time to sleep' little rat!" Puck ordered while he was walking.

"You are not the boss!" She replied, hitting at Puck's stomach, with her little fists.

"I'm the boss now, so… I want you in your room at the count of three," Puck ordered to his sister shoving her lightly, with a hand placed on her forehead.

The girl walked to her bedroom making airplane wings with her arms as she went.

"She is so cute, is she your sister?"

"Yup," Puck answered taking a step forward "Come in, it's really cold out there"

"Oh, thanks." Kurt entered and Puck closed the door behind him.

When they were face to face Kurt could see the bruises on Puck's face.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked, touching Puck's jaw, lightly.

"No." Puck answered holding Kurt's wrist.

"Why did you fight with them?"

"It doesn't matter now; okay?" Puck entwined his fingers with Kurt's "I was about to prepare banana shake, want some?" He asked with a nod in his direction.

"Sure," Kurt answered, smiling at him.

The both walked the short way to the kitchen holding hands. Then Puck released Kurt's hand and grabbed the fridge door. "Do you want it with some chocolate? Some people like it that way."

Kurt was fighting with himself in his mind; he knew that he was the one who put them in this awkward situation but he couldn't help the fact that he was very worried and that he wanted to feel Puck's warm contact right now.

"Puck…" Kurt hesitated for a few seconds, then he decided just go for it and slowly hugged him around the waist "I was so worried…"

"I'm fine… It's ok, Kurt," Puck said, caressing his shoulders.

"Kiss me," Kurt invited him shyly, with his eyes closed, pressing himself against Puck's chest.

"I'm dying to, but I want more than a kiss… but… you don't want to do it without love…"

"So, you don't love me?" Kurt asked, whispering.

"I have… feelings for you… if that means something" He answered, blushing.

"I have feelings for you too, definitely…"

"Then can I kiss you?" Puck asked anxiously.

"Absolutely," Kurt said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Puck slipped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed against him. Kurt placed his arms around Puck's neck and they kissed slowly and softly, moaning and stroking at each other. Then Kurt started to kiss Puck's neck, doing the same thing that Puck did the first time they kissed, he started to trace wet lines with his tongue, giving him soft bites and sucking over Puck's clavicle.

"Oooh! Wait… please!" Puck groaned, leaning over the kitchen bar where he had Kurt pinned.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Nope… totally the opposite…" Puck said flushed, "It's just that we are in the middle of the kitchen and my mom could arrive in any moment."

"Well, then let's go to your room." Kurt invited him by pressing a soft kiss to his earlobe.

"Just give me a couple of minutes… I can't walk right now." Puck had his face covered with an intense red.

"Oh…" Now Kurt had the same red all over his face.

"…Okay, let's go," Puck said giving him a kiss on his cheek. Kurt couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Don't laugh, you moron, it was your fault!"

"My fault? You are too easy to turn on."

"I'm not!" Puck replied letting Kurt get into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes you are, and I will prove it to you, sit down." Kurt ordered to Puck.

Puck obeyed sitting onto his bed. Kurt walked towards him slowly and sat on Puck's lap, face to face.

"Let's play a game. And at the moment you touch me, you lose… ok?"

"Let´s play," Puck said smirking and raising an eyebrow seductively.

Kurt started to caress himself; he slipped his hands over his thighs, waist, chest and neck; biting his bottom lip and letting out some moans throwing his head back. Then Puck grabbed him by the waist and threw him on the bed, placing himself over him.

"So easy!" Kurt sneered.

"You are as beautiful as you are wicked, did you know that?" Puck declared breath ghosting over Kurt's lips.

"Oh, my dear Noah! You haven't seen anything yet!" Kurt said with a playful smile.

Puck crashed his lips against Kurt's kissing him deeply. Kurt kissed back grabbing Puck's hips and moaning. Puck couldn't help it and pressed his hips against Kurt's, stroking his thighs lightly. Kurt threw back his head while Puck was kissing his neck; and raised his hips at the time that he moved forward.

Warm fingers slipped under Kurt's shirt, lifting it; wet lips traced their way down of his stomach. Then he felt how Puck's hand was taking off his belt.

"Wait! ... Are you sure? … You know… I´m a boy…"

"I know… just let me…" Puck whispered over Kurt's navel, pulling off his pants.

Kurt felt his head blowing at the warm and wet contact of Puck's mouth. His back arched in every pleasure collapse. Throwing his head back and covering his mouth with his hands trying to suffocate his moans during that this was pleasant new feeling for him.

"Puck… Oh, gosh!" Then Kurt felt how Puck was crawling over him.

"Kurt… Did I just… suck you…?" Puck asked to Kurt, whispering over his lips.

"Y—Yes…" Kurt answered with his eyes closed.

"I sucked you! … I… I…" Then Puck suddenly sank back down onto the bed. And Kurt did the same.

"If you want me to leave… I completely understand…"

"No…" Puck said grabbing his hand "I… just… don't know…"

Kurt shyly moved forward and hugged him from behind his back, surrounding him by Puck's shoulders.

"I won't pressure you anymore, okay? If you don't know what's going on, we'll figure this out together, ok?"

"Okay…" Then he turned to face Kurt, "All I know is that it felt really good."

"Well… you don't have to ask me, you've been great! You are great…" Kurt said smirking and flushed.

"Aaargh!" Puck groaned and threw his back.

"What?" Kurt asked, resting by his side, "Are you ashamed of being an amazing cock sucker?"

"Shut uuuup!" Puck rolled and snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"Don't be ashamed, if you liked it, there is no reason to."

Then Puck leaned over on his elbows and looked at Kurt with a frown.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm Noah Puckerman, I would never give a blow job, I am the one who receives."

"Well…"

"Why did you have to be so irresistible to me?" Puck said making a stewpot, hiding his face by burying it into Kurt's chest.

"Because I'm me, that's all," Kurt answered full of pride.

Puck pulled out his face and looked at Kurt's eyes, both lying in the bed. Kurt just stayed there holding Puck's gaze, when he felt Puck's fingers as they caressed his cheek and looking so deeply into his eyes.

"Yes… you are unique… I… want to be good for you…"

Kurt felt his heart beating so fast and moved to snuggle into Puck's arms.

"You are, Noah! You are…"

Then, Puck raised Kurt's face, pulling his chin up with a finger; slowly approaching, and kissed him deeply, rolling on the bed, until Kurt's cell phone rang in his back pocket. They stopped, leaving Kurt sat upon Puck's stomach.

"Did you hear something?" Kurt asked looking around everywhere, confused.

"It's your phone, babe," Puck said, pulling it out from Kurt's pocket, "Here." He placed the phone into Kurt's hand.

"Thanks sweetie… Oh! It's Mercedes," He answered the phone still sat on Puck and playing with his belt as he was talking, "Hey, what´s up?"

"Hey Kurt, where are you?" Mercedes sounded worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked suspiciously, looking at Puck who was gesturing at Kurt to let him know that he wanted to be informed of what was happening.

"Your dad called me to know what time you would arrive home, and obviously I had to tell him that you weren't with me…"

"Why he didn't call me?" Kurt asked worried.

"He did, but he said that you didn´t answer, and you have to take a look at your phone; there must be a couple of my missing calls. Seriously, man, where are you?"

"I'm… I just went walk… I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Kurt sighed and hung up the phone "Fuck! I'm screwed/"

"What's up?" Puck asked, rubbing circles on Kurt's thighs to calm him down.

"My dad called me thinking that I was with Mercedes and… crap! Crap! I'm screwed!" Kurt said, as he got up.

"Okay… I get it…" Puck got up too. He had to stop Kurt by grasping his shoulders because he was walking in circles around the bedroom. "Calm down babe, calm down… all you need is a good alibi…"

"Like what, Puck?! I can't think right now!" He was in a panic.

"You said him that you went out with Mercedes, didn't you?"

Kurt just answered with a violent nod; anxiously.

"Ok… what about this: You had to tell him that, because you felt depressed and wanted just to go out and clear your head… and you didn´t want to worry him telling him that…"

"And what about the missing calls?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"These devices always have fails… don't you think?" Puck asked with a knowing smile.

"I had never been so grateful for your dark side," Kurt said surrounding his neck with his arms before giving him a soft kiss.

"I have my moments," Puck said, grinning, his arms tightly wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Ok, I gotta go, see you tomorrow, okay?"

"That's for sure," Puck gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, I´ll walk you to the door." And he leaded him out holding his hand.

* * *

At the Hummel's house, Kurt was sitting in the living room listening to the speech of `you must be careful´ from his father.

"You don't have to care about my feelings all the time Kurt, if you felt depressed just tell me, that's why you have a father, you can trust this kind of things to me. I was very worried while you were walking alone out there…"

"I'm really sorry dad…"

"I know you are son, and I want you to talk to me, okay? So, what have you been depressed about?"

Kurt hadn't seen this coming, so he hesitated a few seconds and then…

"I'm in love…" He said shyly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta-ed by: **IchigoPudding

**You Can't Always Get What You Want **

After a short and very awkward conversation with his father, Kurt was lying on his bed ready to fall asleep when his cell phone buzzed on the night table. The screen displayed Puck´s name.

"Hey hon´, what´s up?" Kurt asked.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty good, thanks to you," he answered, smiling.

"Perfect, well… good night babe."

"Good night …" Then they both hung up.

The next morning Kurt walked with a broad smile down the hallway, listening to "Crazy in Love" in the imaginary iPod of his mind (he had forgotten to charge the real one´s battery) when he was interrupted by Mercedes who grabbed him by his arm.

"I want the truth, Kurt. Where were you yesterday?" She asked with a frown.

"Me? Yesterday? At the mall… of course…" He lied, faking a smile.

"Kurt, please; tell me that this has nothing to do with Puck!" She begged.

"Of course not. My gosh! That was a stupid thing of a very far past…" Kurt answered pulling out a notebook from his locker.

"Well, I really hope so, because if you two were doing things yesterday, I would never forgive **that**," Mercedes said, as she pointed at Puck and Santana, who were talking quietly amongst themselves, mysteriously.

Kurt gulped trying to keep his composure. "He is absolutely free to talk with anyone he wants to."

"Come on Kurt, you can count on me, were you with him last night?"

Kurt sighed, looking at Puck. "Yes I was… and it was amazing Mercedes."

"But… you two are dating?" She asked, confused.

"It's not that simple, we are still working out some things…" Kurt said dejected.

"I know you Kurt; this is not the kind of relationship you wanted ... besides, if you two have something, you should be bright and smiling."

"And I was… until I saw this…" He said making a nod towards Puck. "He will never change… right?"

Then Mercedes looked at Kurt, concerned. "Oh, sweetie! You're… You are in love with him…" She hugged him.

"Don´t tell anybody… please."

"I won´t honey, I promise" She said releasing him.

"Here he comes… I gotta go," Kurt said sadly and walked away from them both.

Puck suddenly stopped confused about Kurt behavior. He had noticed how he avoided him and how furious Mercedes´ expression was; so, he decided that it was time to get away but Mercedes called out to him.

"We have to talk Puckerman!"

"We have nothing to talk about," Puck answered, rolling his eyes with a tired expression.

"Oh. Like hell we have!" She said placing herself in front of him. "Did you really think that Kurt could handle this type situation? That he could be with you while you keep playing with girls?"

"Please… talk quieter…" Puck asked, worriedly looking around him.

"This thing is simple; Kurt needs someone who loves him. If you can´t give him what he needs, don´t make him suffer. Be a man and back off" She was about to go when Puck spoke.

"I know all those things… and I don´t have to tell you this, but you are his best friend, so… look, I´m trying to be good for him… believe me, I don´t want to hurt him."

"So? That´s all you have to say?"

"There is something else I have to say… but not to you. This is only between Kurt and me. And I won´t back off."

"Well… You need to try harder, white boy."

* * *

In the second period break, Kurt was walking towards his locker when he felt someone walking just behind him.

"You look so sexy when you get mad," A deep voice whispered into his ear.

"And do you even know why I am mad?" Kurt asked without face him.

"You saw me talking with Santana… but it wasn´t what you are thinking, okay?"Puck said leaning his back on the locker next to Kurt´s, trying to catch his eye. "Look" He encouraged, pulling out his phone and offering it to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the phone in askance. "What?"

"Fifteen missed calls from her… she's angry with me because I want nothing to do with her any more…"

"Oh! Really? Why?"Kurt asked, still without turning to face him.

"Because…" Puck was talking low and deep. "I just want to be with you."

Kurt turned, with his face turned to look at the floor and playing with his fingers.

"Puck ... I want you to be happy ... if you were happy with your previous lifestyle…" Then he felt a little hit on the tip of his nose. "Hey!"

"Look, I'm gonna tell you two things that you have to believe, okay?"

Kurt just stood there nodding.

"One: I like you… and Two: … Well…" Puck hesitated.

"What?" Kurt felt his heart pumping frenetically with expectation.

Puck was about to speak when the bell rang.

"I´ll drive you home, okay? Wait for me!" Puck said as he walked away to his next class.

"That's exactly what I am doing…" Kurt sighed and made his way to his next class.

Despite the fact that Puck was the one who told Kurt to wait for him; he was waiting for Kurt, leaning against his old Mustang. And there he was; walking like he was the king of the whole school, holding his messenger bag with his mischievous smile, the smile that Puck couldn´t deny was the one because he ***** Kurt (the word was censored by Puck automatically.)

"We have a problem Puck" Kurt said, leaning on the truck by his side.

"What?"

"If you drive me home…Well … I don´t want to leave my baby here, all alone." He nodded towards his car, the aforementioned baby.

"Mhmmm, right… Well, what time can I pick you up?" When he asked that, he could see Kurt´s astonished expression. "What?"

"Is this… what I´m thinking it is?" Kurt asked flushed and excited.

Puck narrowed his eyes, trying to guess what might be the reason why Kurt was acting so excited, then, after a few seconds he finally got it.

"Oh. Yes, it is, absolutely." He answered smiling with his eyebrow raised.

"Can you please say the word?" Kurt asked with his mischievous smile, the smile which Puck just wasn´t able to refuse. "Oh! But, say the entire line!"

"Kuuurt," Puck said his name with a warning tone. But, after two seconds he sighed: "Yes, Kurt; it is a date…" Puck said, faking a smile. "Are you happy now?"

"I am so glad that you don´t want to be an actor," He said raising his eyebrow.

"Ouch. Thanks darling!" Puck said pinching his cheek.

"Ow!" Kurt complained and they both started a pinching fight, laughing; but a female voice interrupted them.

"So; this is your mysterious reason…"

The both stood there, looking at her astonished.

"Kurt? Seriously?!" Santana asked with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Kurt like he was a repulsive monster, or something than she had just found under one of her long, most likely fake, manicured nails. "I can understand that you wanted to try something new, but… him?!"

Kurt felt Puck grasping his hand very tightly.

"This isn´t a game… I´m not trying anything…" Puck hesitated for a few seconds and said: "I really like him… Santana…"

"What? Now you're gay?"

"No, idiot. He is the only one I like. It´s different, you wouldn´t understand this!"

"Yeah, someone special… you think that now, but people like us, always returns to their old habits." Then she walked away.

As she left Puck released Kurt´s hand.

"I guess… our date is cancelled" Kurt whispered.

"Just tell me which hour and I´ll pick you up," Puck said as he opened the door of his car.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked concerned.

Then something that Kurt could never imagine, happened.

Puck turned, walked forward, faced him and placed his hand over his cheek… And then he kissed him. Just like that; in the middle of the parking lot, it was slow and gentle, loving almost.

When they broke the kiss to come up for air, Kurt gasped out, slightly stunned, "Five o´clock…"

"See you then," And Puck drove away.

Kurt had always dreamed about this moment, the boy who liked him finally invited him to have a date, but definitely his perfect dream would never come true. There were some words that Kurt couldn´t forget, even if the date would be perfect… the dark shadow that Santana had cast over them would be constantly surrounding his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta-ed by: **My dear friend **IchigoPudding** , To whom I send a hug!!! I miss you girl!!=)

**The Date **

In front of the mirror, Kurt was trying to avoid a demon that was festering in the back of his mind, the demon was a thought… and that thought was a memory… and the memory was words…

"_People like us, always returns to their old habits." _

There it was… that demon messing with his date. But Kurt wouldn´t give it the chance to ruin his first date, so, he turned up the volume of his stereo and sang "For your Entertainment" loudly as he combed his hair.

At five o´clock the door bell rang. Kurt rushed to answer and there he was, Noah Puckerman standing on his doorstep. He was just wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his black Vans, but he had never seemed to be so sexy to Kurt.

"Hey." Puck was staring at Kurt who was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black grunge boots and a black t-shirt. "Good evening…" Puck greeted strangely polite, but Kurt knew exactly why.

"Dad is not home…"

"Oh. Thank God!" And he pounced on Kurt, hugging him and kissing him; but the sound of a car's engine stopped them.

"It´s my dad! But he doesn´t arrive home until seven," Kurt said scared, and Puck was frozen.

Then Burt walked towards them.

"H—Hi dad!" Kurt greeted him nervously and then he gave a hard poke with his elbow to Puck´s ribs.

"Good evening… sir…" Puck was sweating nervously.

And as if Burt wanted to torture them, he just stayed there, looking at them with a frown. Both boys didn´t know what to do, so, they just stood there too.

"Who are you?" Burt asked finally.

"Noah Puckerman sir… nice to meet you…" He answered barely breathing.

Then Burt turned to look at his son for a few seconds and again looked at Puck.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slowly.

Puck felt as if his stomach was a heavy stone. "I---I came for your son…" Puck gulped, "We… we are going out… Only with your approval, of course…"

Puck had never had to be in this situation; he always sneaked into the girls bedrooms and never knew about fathers like Burt… That was the main reason why he was sweating as if he was being baked.

Burt just kept looking at Puck with a frown, with his hands inside his pockets.

"Puckerman, Huh?" He asked to himself and then turned towards his son "Keep your cell phone in sight, I don´t wanna have to call you twice."

"S—Sure!" Kurt answered nervously and dragged Puck by his arm towards the door.

"And Puckerman, don´t bring him home late; Okay?"

"O--Of course not, sir!" Puck said faking confidence.

The both guys rushed outside and got into Puck´s car. And without thinking twice, Puck turned on the engine.

"Holy shit! Your dad is creepy, man." Puck said grabbing his Mohawk with his free hand while he was driving.

"He was trying to protect me I guess… but he is kind… don´t worry" Kurt said, snuggling into the seat.

"Well, I don´t want him to get mad at me, so, we are going to the movies and then you get back home all safe; Ok?"

"…Okay."

At the movies they were going through a little problem.

"_Gotcha_?! Nobody knows that movie! Besides, the story sounds stupid!" Kurt declared with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, yeah! `Stupid´ Huh? What about `Nine´? I know I´m in the glee club, but there is no way I gonna see that stupid movie!"

Then Kurt saw the wall´s poster in front of him, and had the perfect choice.

"What about Sherlock Holmes?" He asked smiling.

Puck looked at the poster analyzing it.

"…Okay."

"Perfect!" Kurt celebrated with a big smile.

When the both walked to buy the tickets Kurt couldn't help but notice how every girl who walked near to them almost nude to Puck with her eyes and then, the demon attacked again in his mind.

"Two tickets to `_Sherlock Holmes´ _please," Puck asked to the girl in the box office.

"Oh, you came with your girlfriend?" The girl asked flirting.

"Nope," Puck answered awkwardly.

"Great!" She said giving him the tickets with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks," Puck took the tickets and turned towards Kurt, then slipped his hand from the bottom of Kurt´s back to his nape, holding it softly.

Kurt felt a hit of heat through his entire body.

"Would you like caramel pops?" Puck asked him as they walked, still holding his nape.

"S—Sure!" The words barely came out from his mouth.

"Something is wrong?"

"Your… your hand on my neck… aren´t you worried about… you know…?"

"Well… I have to mark my territory…" Puck answered proudly but blushed.

"W—What?"

"Come on! Don´t tell me that you didn´t notice how girls and guys looked at you as if they wanted to… well… the same thing I want…"

"W—What?!" Kurt couldn´t believe what he just heard; Puck not even thought about what people might think of them; he was concerned only to make clear that Kurt was his. And then, suddenly, the flirtatious glances from the girls around them didn´t seem so threatening.

Maybe, Puck would never be able to admit his feelings, but Kurt loved the way he unconsciously demonstrated them.

"You might be all smart but you are too clueless," Puck said as he guided him to the room.

The place was a little dark and crowded, so Puck held Kurt´s hand very tightly and they were placed on the upper seats.

When the lights went out, Kurt's heart started pumping really fast, especially, at every slight movement of Puck. He knew it was a cliché, but couldn´t help that he wanted that Puck reach his hand. Puck, meanwhile, was busy devouring the popcorn. So, he had no choice and began to sip his soda with his eyes lost at the screen. A few minutes later Kurt felt how Puck leaned over his shoulder and lightly knocked his head against Kurt´s.

"I´m thirsty," Puck whispered.

"Of course you are; you ate all the popcorn on your own," Then he placed the cup in Puck´s hand "Here, it´s all yours."

"I know why you are mad… but, it was my little revenge…"

"What?"

"Come on, babe! I´m not that stupid… Jude Law, Downey Jr. I mean, please! It´s obvious why you wanted to see this movie, It´s a lot of fun just for you, don´t you think? And I want you to think only about me when I touch you."

Kurt was so embarrassed, he couldn´t believe that all the time Puck knew what he wanted…

"Well ... sometimes seeing really attractive guys in movies is helpful when reality is so twisted and boring." Kurt said without facing him.

"Okay, my bad… I´m sorry; it was a stupid game."

"I´m already yours idiot," Kurt whispered with his eyes on the screen.

"Kurt," Puck called to him.

"What?" Kurt asked with his eyes still looking at the screen.

"I´m yours, too." As Puck said that, he reached Kurt´s hand.

Kurt waited some seconds and then turned to face Puck, who was looking at him seriously "Really?"

"I´ll buy you the DVD if we get out of here right now," Puck whispered anxiously.

"The Blue-Ray?" Kurt asked with his mischievous smile.

"Sure. Just let´s go now!"

The both got up and walked fast out of the movie theater.

"Are you hungry?" Puck asked to Kurt while they were walking by the street.

"Not too much."

"What about an ice cream? Do you wanna?" Puck asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Kurt was happy to see that Puck was trying his best.

When they were at the car, Puck leaned over the door, "I know a great place where we can eat our ice cream and see the stars… what do you think?"

"I think that you might have to drive fast…" Kurt said watching his ice cream drip down his fingers.

"Okay, then hold mine while I´m driving," Puck said giving his chocolate ice cream to Kurt.

"Mhmm, yours look delicious, yum!" Kurt pretended that he was about to lick Puck´s ice cream.

"Don´t do that please! Perhaps, you want to crash?"

"Oh! Sorry…" Kurt apologized.

The place that Puck talked about was really beautiful. It had a lot of trees and grass with flowers and it wasn´t too far so they could return without any trouble.

They got out of the car and sat on the trunk. Kurt leaned back resting on the trunk with his arms over his stomach.

"This is a really beautiful place Puck…"

"Kurt…" Puck called him.

"Yes?" Kurt felt a mix between fear and excitement.

"… I was thinking about… this thing…" Puck was talking without face Kurt.

"Uh huh..." Kurt kept watching the stars.

"What I am? ... I mean … I don´t like guys… But … I´m crazy about you… And I´m scared about this… what if this is just a phase… and if we take this too far… I don´t want to hurt you… or if you found a better guy… one without all of these twisted feelings…"

"No matter what happens, Puck…" Kurt said standing up and approaching Puck "Because… I love you…"

Puck felt as if his heart suddenly stopped, his hands were sweating and his face felt hot.

"I´m a mess, Kurt… How you can love me?" Puck said grasping his Mohawk desperately.

Kurt jumped to the grass and placed himself between Puck´s legs. "Look at me," He pleaded, holding Puck´s face with his both hands. "You used to throw me into the dumpster, push me and hit me against the lockers, insulted me every time you had the chance… and … I´m here, and I love you… so, I think that question is irrelevant, because there is no answer, it´s just a fact…"

Puck faced him "Kurt… I need to do this in the right way… So, I don´t know how this works with guys but… I have to ask you a question…"

"Okay, you are officially scaring me… but… Okay, shoot."

"Alright…" Puck gasped clearing his throat, "Kurt… do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kurt was stunned; he just smiled and blinked nervously, "I-I´m sorry… W-What?!"


End file.
